


Magic Isn't Just For Witches

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s07e20 Touched, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REwrite of a scene in Touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Isn't Just For Witches

Xander and Andrew sat at the kitchen counter, a carton of ice cream between them.

“They could show a little respect you know,” Andrew said, taking a bit of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, then passing the spoon to Xander “I mean they should at least acknowledge the fact that some people don’t wanna listen to an a cappella concert of people you know, moaning and groaning.”

Xander grunted in agreement, then passed the spoon back.

“It’s disgusting is what is.”

“You jealous?” Xander asked with a small smile.

“I’m not jealous,” Andrew said, somewhat defensively. “I’m not jealous,” he said again, more calmly.

“Okay,” Xander shrugged. “But… you know, it would be okay if you were. I mean, I’m kinda jealous.”

Andrew looked up at him, surprised. “Really?”

Xander shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, I haven’t really been with anyone since Anya.”

“So you guys are, like really over?”

Xander nodded. “Yep.”

“Oh,” he replied. “Sorry.”

Xander shook his head. “I’m not.”

Xander gave him a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

Xander scooped out a spoonful of ice cream and shrugged. “I loved her. I still love her. But… I don’t know, I just feel like there’s nothing left for us. We’ve discussed it. We’re done.”

Andrew nodded thoughtfully. “Good.”

“Good?” Xander asked knowingly.

“I just mean…” Andrew started hastily, but then didn’t know how to backtrack. He stared at his hands in his lap awkwardly.

“It is good,” Xander smiled, placing one of his hands over one of Andrew’s. Andrew gasped and looked up at him, wide eyed. “And yeah, I’m kinda jealous of them,” he nodded upward. “They’re getting to have all this fun with people who barely mean anything, and here I am, sitting across from a guy I kinda love, and I’m eating ice cream in the most literal way.”

Andrew could hardly breath as he leaned forward and kissed Xander. When he pulled away a moment later, disbelief in his eyes. “You love me?” he breathed.

Xander smiled. “Yeah, I kinda do.” Then he leaned forward and kissed him again, his hand wrapping around Andrew’s waist to pull him closer. He pulled away a minute later, his lips red and puffy. “Do you want this?” he asked, his voice low. “Do you want this as badly as I do?”

“God yes,” Andrew practically  begged. Xander smiled and pulled him closer, then lowered them to the ground as they kissed.


End file.
